Highschool
by Gadget101
Summary: Another high-school story with the puffs and ruffs. The ruffs are back...but not to kill the powerpuffs? But that doesn't mean their not going to tease them. will the power-puffs survive this year...with them? Read to find out more. Rated T
1. HeartBreak

**Chapter 1**

**Heartbreak**

**Buttercup's P.O.V:**

" Beep Beep Beep"

"Grrr..." I smashed my alarm clock with my fist making my frown turned back into a sleepy face.

" Beep Beep Beep" the sound of another alarm clock went off, I groaned covering my head with the pillow and then the comforter.

"Turn it off."

"I did.."

Then who's is i..." Before I could finish the beeping went away. It was all quiet and I started to drift off back to sleep. "WAKE UP YOU TWO!"

"AAAAHHHH!" I fell out of the bed after hearing Blossom and Bubbles scream to the top of their lungs to make us get up.

"What the hell!" Me and Blaze yelled at the two of them. I looked up to see that they were dressed already with big smiles on their faces. Blossom was wearing a mini red jacket that stop at under her breast, over some kinda of shirt that looked like the shorts was wearing were attach to them they were both black by the way, and she had a pink belt around her waist. The the belt wasn't going through any loops, I guess the shorts and the shirt was attached together. Bubbles was wearing the same thing but, her mini jacket was blue and so was her belt. The thing only stop at the top of their thighs anyway. They were both wearin boots that reached up to their thigh leaving a a gap of creamy peach skin showing. The boots were black also with buckles on them. Blossom's hair was down reaching half of her butt. It was still red and orange as always, It was straight but at the same time curly. And her bangs were in her face. Bubbles surprise me she would usually have hers in ponytails and it would reach elbows. But, now she had it down and it was straight...Well it was still curly a little like Blossom's was. It was golden and her bangs were hanging down in her face. Why the hell do they look the same (Expect for the different colors.)? But, most importantly why the hell are they still smiling.

"Stop, smiling! You look like creepy stalkers."

"Do not." Bubbles said back to me whining. At least we have different personality's, Thank god.

"The questions are, Why are you here?What do you want?And, Why are you dress the same?"

"Don't tell me you guys forgot already, We told you this yesterday?"

"Forgot wha..." Me and Blaze both gasped and went wide eyed. Then, we both yelled,

"Oh My God Nooo!"

"Oh my god yes."Both said in unison.

"But, out of all of the outfits you had to pick those!" I said yelling at them filled with and anger and a little of embarrassment.

"Yep." Blossom said nodding her head with that smile on her face. She better be lucky she's my sister.

"I thought you guys loved us." Blaze said putting on puppy dog eyes that not even Bubbles could resist.

"We do, It;s just that you guys promise. So now your stuck with it."

"And no more puppy dog eyes." Blossom said in her bossy tone. I groan not even wanting to school anymore. Damn, spirit week. Bubbles then came over and help me up, then dragging me out the room, Blossom did the same with Blaze. we went from our room to their room They closed the door and locked it and then sat us down force fully into the chairs in front of their mirrors. Bubbles immeadately started with the back of my hair. While Blossom started with the front of Blaze's, since her hair is way longer then all of ours.

...

I think it was about a couple of minutes, (more like an hour.) had passed when they were done with us. Blaze hair stilled touch the ground but on the tips did since it was bumped a little. She was wearing the same as them, a purple mini jacket, and boots, a lavender colored belt and the same clothes underneath it too, some of her cleavage was showing, but the same was happening to me too, cause we have more then them. But, I had to admit she really good. the color Black brought out the color in her purple eyes. some her bangs were covering her left eye making her purple eyes stand out from the brown. Me on the other had mixed emotions about this, I was mad that they made me wear this by force. I could have said no but, they threaten my baby if I didn't. they did the same to Blaze. (A/N: their babies are their IPods.) I was surprised that I kinda liked, and if I liked it meant the world was coming to end because I never liked anything they picked for me, never...well...Anyways...I had a lime green jacket and a neon green belt, and you know everything else that i'm wearing. My hair has grown all the way to my mid-back. my bangs hung down covering some of my left eye. My neon green eyes lit up with my outfit like Bubbles and Blossom's and Blaze did. And like I said before some of my cleav was showing like Blaze's. Good thing we moved into our own apartment or the Professor would never let us go anywhere.

"Come on girls let's get a quick bite before we leave." Blossom said while walking out the room smiling. I just ignored it and followed behind them and went downstairs.

Before I go on even more Let me Introduced myself and give you some Info. My name is Buttercup Utonium and I am seventeen years-old and Live with My sisters, Blossom,Bubbles and Blaze, they are also the same age as me. But, Blossom is the oldest, Bubbles is the middle child like me but i'm older then her and Blaze is the youngest. We all go to Townsville Central High. We all live together in a Apartment close to the school and The Professor. We all have Jobs, But the Professor said he would help us out if we needed it. And so far we didn't. We were seniors in 12th grade. But, the surprising part about this is the only ones with Boyfriends here is Me and Blaze. You'll find out the rest Later on.

"Com on or we will be Late!" Blossom yelled as we were getting ready to leave.

"We have plenty of time, so stop worrying."

"You two just want to get there, so you can show off our...Quadruplet spirit." Blaze said trying to imitate Blossom and Bubbles, which made me laugh a little.

"Whatever." she said rolling her eyes She then grabbed Bubbles wrist making Bubbles Grab mine making me grab Blaze. Next thing you know we were flying in the air on our way to school. Two minutes later we got to school and landed in the front of it where it was full of kids, some were our age some were younger and some were look alikes. Like I said before damn spirit week. It was a week that allowed us to 'participate' in something fun or whatever. I only like jersey day, where we can wear our favorite jersey's.

"Buttercup...is that you.." A voice said behind me, it sounded like...

"Mitch." I went up to and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. I guess you can tell who my boyfriend is now.

"See you guys in class." Blossom said before running off to her 'nerd' group.

"Bye, you guys." Bubbles said before running off. Blaze said Bye, as well before running in the other direction. Soon it was just me and Mitch. He has grown over the years. He was taller then me and his freckles with away. He still had the same hair but, his voice was a little deeper.

"Buttercup...Do you think I could umm...talk to you?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Umm...Can we go some where in private..."

"Ok...Sure I guess we..." Before I could say anything he dragged me in the empty school hallway.

"Buttercup..."

"Yes."

"I don't know how to say this but...but...but"

"But,but,but...just spit it out already." I said laughing trying to hide my annoyance.

"Buttercup, I'm breaking up with you." My smile went straight to a frown trying to understand what just came out of his mouth.

"Wait what?"

"Look, it's just I met someone else and..." I covered his mouth with my hand and said, "Stop talking..." And just walked away. Not out the doors but, I just walked on in the school. I just can't believe him.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V **

Buttercup was walking in the empty school thinking until she decided to go to her locker. On her walk there she saw Blaze standing in the hall staring through the glass of a classroom door. She was standing there so lifeless. Buttercup called out her name,

"Blaze..." Blaze then turned her toward her sister and then turned away walking off not taking another glance in the windows again. Buttercup walked over to where was standing and looked into the glass window. Only to see Blaze's Boyfriend Bryce locking lips with Brunette that was not his girlfriend. I turned the direction I saw Blaze walked to and saw her leaning on her locker.

"I guess I'm not the only one that got my heartbroken today." She mumbled to myself just before the bell rung.

"RRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG" Kids soon started to fill the halls. That's when she noticed that the make-out room is our 1st class. *sigh* "Worst. Way to start a day."

* * *

_**That's the end of this chappie. I been working on writing this for a while, so I hope u guys loved it. or liked it doesn't matter as long as u give me something.**_

_**Well...this is my gift to you. hope u liked it, Don't forget to R&R XD**_

_**Smiles and GUNS *O.~***_

* * *

I do not own the ppg


	2. The New Boys part 1

**Chapter 2**

**The new Boys**

**No one's P.O.V**

After the bell rung Buttercup started to walk to her locker which was one locker away from Blaze's She was going to ask her if she was alright but before she could Blaze answered her question for her, "Don't worry BC, I'll be OK." she said while grabbing her stuff and stuffing her back pack. She slammed her locker door making every other locker open up. Some people backed away just in time and some got hit in the face. Buttercup laughed a little but went back to talking to Blaze.

**BC's P.O.V**

"Your lying..."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are." After I said that she didn't say anything all she did was stare at me.

"BC..."

"Yea.."

"My hair got stuck in the locker again." I smiled and laughed. This happens all the time. I just glad it's only once a day. I went over behind her and put in the combination I open the locker carefully making sure I didn't hurt her. Once she was lose she moved away from the locker.

"Thanks."

"No problem.." I turned around to walk to class but was stopped when I landed on my ass, which hurt like hell because I walked into something hard and I knew it wasn't a wall, But it felt like it. Blaze lifted me up and asked me if I was ok.

"Yea, now where's the asshole who did that."

"He's right in front of you." she said laughing. I looked up and saw a tall muscular guy wearing a Green and white button up shirt he was wearing loose black jeans. With a pair of DC's. He jet black spiky hair. He was rubbing his chest in pain from where I walked into him. I was about to say something when Blossom and Bubbles came out of nowhere grabbing us and dragging us into the classroom.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled at them.

"We can't allow you to get into another fight Buttercup." Blossom said while taking her seat. I did the same and sat next to Blaze leaving a seat open for Bubbles. Instead of her sitting down, Bubbles went over to Blaze gave her a hug from behind.

"Sorry about what happen Bla." A confuse look came on all of our faces.

"Bubs, What are you talking about?" She said biting her lip, she was probably hoping that they out what happen a few minutes ago.

"The thing that happened between you and Bryce." Me and her eyes grew wide then Bloss asked,

"What happened?" She sounded so eager to know which really bugged me. "It's Nothing.."

"Her and Bryce broke up. Everyone is saying that Bryce saw Blaze cheating on him with some other guy."

"Bubbles!" I yelled. Making her jump. I know Blossom needed a answer to her question But, she didn't need to know everything. Gosh.

"It was the other way around."

"what?" Blossom said with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"It happened the other way around, He cheated on her." I said knowing she didn't want to say anything else. But, after I said that kids started filling up the classroom.

"Who was it it with." Blossom said sounding heartbroken but still a little angry. I shrugged my shoulders all I saw was him and Brunette. It was quiet between us as more and more kids came in. soon the bell rung and everyone was seated but they were still talking since the teacher wasn't there.

"Natasha Fatale" And then all of our eyes grew big. I was going to say something but Blaze said something first, with a smirk on her face.

"Speak of devils." Then, we all face the front of the room and saw Princess, Kuki, and Natasha. Or what I like to call The bitch, Slut, and whore.I don't mean to be harsh and all but it's true. And everyone knows it. They were wearing dresses that stopped at their thighs with blue short shorts on and brown boots. Princess still had her puffs and her freckles and her dress was yellow with black polka dots. Kuki's hair was black and in a ponytail. She had brown eyes and dimples. Her dress was pink with black polka dots. And last but not least, Natasha, Brunette, hair was down reaching under her shoulders. Dress was a white with black polka dots.

They sat down at a table across from us. Then that's when the teacher decided to come in. The class quiet down and then he started to announce something,

"OK, class we have 4 new students today. Come in please." He gestured toward the door from them to come in. There stood four very fine boys.

" Now class, these are the new boys in our class today, Their, names are Brick, Butch, Boomer and Blade Jojo. He raised his eyebrow at their names. While on the other hand Me and my sisters eyes grew wider then ever. I know we where all thinking the same thing. And if we didn't...

**Blossom's thought:**

_OMG, I can't believe they are back!_**  
**

**Bubbles thought:**_  
_

_EEEPPP! They're back! Wait, is it just me or has Boomer gotten cuter._**  
**

**Buttercup's thought:**_  
_

_Holy shit... Thery're back. Wait a minute he's the same guy I bumped into. Grrr!_**  
**

**Blaze's thought:**_  
_

_Did I just hear him right or did he just say what I think he. Oh my gosh, he did. What are they doing here_**  
**

* * *

"Boys you can all sit in the front of the Utonium's." Wait what did he just say..

**All Of their thoughts:**

_Why is life so cruel!_

"Hey girls did you miss us." This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**OOOOOHHHHH! what's going to happen next?**

**Haha I know and you don't :P. But seriously if you want to see what to see what happens, you have to wait for part 2: I Hate Boys.**

**And yes there will be other P.O.V's.**

**Don't forget to R&R PPl's. **

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own the ppg or the rrb._


	3. The New Boys part 2 : I Hate Boys

**Chapter 3**

**The new boys (2):**

**I Hate Boys**

** Butch's P.O.V**

"Let's go!"

"I'm not leaving out that door looking like this."

"You look fine..."

"Your only saying that because I look You."

"No, you don't, It's a different color as mine."

"Why'd you have to look on the school's website anyway Boomer!" I yelled turning from Brick now looking at Boomer. I was yelling because I was mad as hell. Boomer went on that stupid school website and find out that they had spirit week and today was twin day. we were quadruplets for god sake. But nooo, Brick just had to get his own, like he does all the time. He might be my brother but he was a pain in the ass like any other person. I mean only thing good that came out of this is that we find out that our 'favorite' girls go to our new school. And that's the only reason that I'm up. You think I would miss teasing Butterbutt, I think not.

"Blade let's go we're going to be late because of you."

"I'm coming, just hold your houses. God" Right now we were waiting for Blade who was taking his time to come downstairs. he was probably having second thoughts about wearing same thing we were wearing, I know was. We were all wearing button up shirts, with black loose jeans with DC's. The only difference was are signature colors on our shirts and shoes.

"Happy now?"

"Finally, now let's go." Brick said sounding irritated. Other then me Blade knew how to push Brick's buttons. Brick only let's him do it because he's the youngest or so he says. Like I really believe that.

We left the house and set of to the skies, But before I say anymore let me say some things about myself, My name is Butch. Not Bitch, Butch. Call me Bitch and that will be the last words to out your mouth. Anyways, I'm seventeen and I live with my brothers in a house by ourselves in Townsville. Yesterday was our first night back here. We came back here because the damn Monkey just had to kick us out because he couldn't take our messiness anymore and by messiness I mean me and Blade against Brick and Boomer. At least he brought this house for us to in. And he has to pay everything, Anyways... we were transferred from our old school Coral gold, (Dumb name I know.) to Townsville Central High. I just hope I can get through the day.

Brick is of course the smart one in the group and the 'leader' of the group. He is also the oldest. He still has he long pony tailed that reaches above his waist and it was still red-orange and his eyes were a dark red. But, what I hate about his eye color is when looks at you for a long time and he's angry it looks like he's staring down your soul. It's even creepier then it sounds. And as you all know he is considered the cool-type. And I believe it because he acts like it sometimes...

Boomer was the one who was considered the the Cute-type. But in my book he is considered the Dimwit who says anything that comes to mine. He still had his not long nor short golden hair and electric blue eyes. He has gained some sense since we were gone, but he still talks about that Blue is the the middle child like me but I'm still older then him.

Blade, the youngest of the group. He is the combination of all of us. He was made by Mojo Jojo made him but, I trained him. And by trained I mean I taught him everything I know. Even though he smart like Brick he's not stupid like Boomer but sometimes he would go into a daydreaming state, he acts like me. And I'm proud of it. It's like seeing a younger me running around even though he's the same age as me. And my brother. I wonder how he will act when he sees Blaze. He has short brown messy hair and purple eyes. He is considered an adorable-bad boy. Seriously, Who has ever heard of that before. I admit it fits him but...Whatever. I see him more as a womanizer like me but that's what I think.

Now it's my turn, I am Raven haired devil, Ha ha. No, But I do Raven hair that's spiky, green eyes, and a killer smile. I'm known as the Womanizing-Bad boy. And I hate going to school. Like I said before I'm only going to go tease Butterbutt. And that's all I'm telling you cause I'm pissed. **(A/N:Whatever mister mood-swings.) **

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

The boys took off to the skies only to arrive at school at minutes later. They went to the main office and walked in to see a woman in her late 40's with her black hair in a neat bun with two pencils in it. she was wearing office attire and was typing on the computer. Brick cleared his throat gaining the lady's attention.

"How can I help you."

"We're new here."

"Ah, yes the new students. Ok, here are your schedules." Said while opening a draw taking out four blue papers and giving it to them. Before they left the lady added, "Oh, and you all have guides to show you around and have the same classes with all of them." They nodded their heads and left. they all decided to stroll around before the bell rung.

**Brick's P.O.V**

The bell had rung and people started to go to their class. We started to walk to our class, I wasn't to surprise that we all had our first class together. On our way there Butch ran into some girl and started complaining how hard she hit him. I really wasn't paying attention, cause I really didn't care. We walked down the hall and saw where our first class was. I knocked on the door and a man opened it, He must be our teacher. He started talking to us for a little while before allowing us to come in.

"OK, class we have 4 new students today. Come in please." He gestured toward the door from them to come in. There stood four very fine boys.

" Now class, these are the new boys in our class today, Their, names are Brick, Butch, Boomer and Blade Jojo." I saw all the girls look at us in ohh's and awe's. I mentally rolled my eyes seeing the one girl I didn't want to see. And let's just say her name starts with a P. I looked around the room and then a smirk grew on my face.

"Boys you can all sit in the front of the Utonium's." ah, the powerpuffs. WOW! Blossom grew up fast.

**Normal P.O.V**

Girls were going crazy for them as the ooo's and awe's were still filling up the rooms. The seats were set up where 8 people sat at each table and the Powerpuff girls table just happen to have 4 seats that open. The boys sat down in front of them with smiles on their face.

"Hey girls did you miss us." _this is going to be a long day. _Buttercup thought to herself while groaning on the outside. The teacher soon started to speak again but the Girls didn't listen. They were surprise that they came back after all this time, Why now. And you think that Blossom would be thinking up a storm on why the boys were back and at their school.

**Blossom P.O.V**

Why are they bac...Wow Brick is...Wow(A/N: You know some one is hotter then hot when your speechless. XD)

Right now we were in first period which was music, the teacher had finally came back in the room and announced that we had 4 new students which were the rowdy ruffs. This is not fair, Why'd did they have to sit next to us. A part of me wanted to just get up and punch them in the face but the other half was focused on him and...

"Blossom slow down time for me real quick while I go get my bag."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I don't know how to use my powers at the same time as you, Bubbles and Buttercup. I'm still learning remember."

"Why do you need it."

"Bubbles and Buttercup want a..."

"Never-mind. just hurry."

"Thanks." Blaze just got through whispering to me about getting her stuff. She could have asked Buttercup or Bubbles but she didn't. Probably bugging her and she was to irritated to ask them. *sigh* anyways...Let's get this over with. I took a deep breath and took my hand and opened it and twisted it til it became a Fist. I turned my head and saw Blaze using her ghost power to put her head throw the wall and look for her locker. Once I saw her take a bag out and unzipped it, she nodded her head and sat back down before I twisted my hand making time go back to normal speed. I had totally forgot that Brick was sitting in front me til I heard...

"Wus up with you red?" I lifted my head up I didn't even realized I put it down. But, As soon as I met eye contact with him I melted Inside.

**Bubbles P.O.V**

As Boomer sat in front of me I couldn't stop staring. He look so...so...so (A/N: I repeat, You know when some one is hotter then hot when your speechless. XD) so...so...YUMMY! His eyes reminded me of blue lollipops. MMMM...lollipops. I wonder if Blaze has some. I looked over and see Buttercup and Blaze having a stare down with Butch and Blade. Then I saw Blaze put her hands a few inches away from them leaving a gap between each other. Then I saw sparks come out her fingertips. So I decided to ask before something happened.

"Blaze, Do you have anymore lollipops.?" She nodded her head not taking her eyes away from what she was doing.

"Can I have one?"

"Me two" Buttercup said turning her to Blaze. Blaze finally turned her towards us,

"No"

"Why not."

"Their in my bag."

"So.." I said as I looked at with puppy dog eyes.

"My bag is in my locker."

"OK, and..."

"what do you want me t..." we stared at her making her stop in mid-sentence. she then sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she then got up and started whispering something to Blossom that I didn't hear because all of a sudden I started to talk to Boomer.

"Hi Bubbles."

"OH, hi Boomer." I said moving some of my bangs out of my face and smiled. After that I saw everything go slow, Everything but, Me,my sisters and the boys. I thought only my sisters and me weren't effected by our power to slow, freeze, reverse, or speed up time.

"Boomer, How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" When he said that everything went back to normal speed.

"Umm...never-mind." I then turned away embarrassed. I then saw Blaze with her back pack and she pulled out three different flavored blow pops. Well, these blow pops were special to us because, They were named after Blaze from when she won a music contest and the special part was when you put on top of fire and they catch on fire and change the same color as they the Lollipop. And you can eat it without burning your mouth. Isn't that cool. And we have a life time supply. I mean you can eat it without the fire on, it will still taste good. But, your gonna miss the explosion of flavor in your mouth. Oh and the flame is still there when you take it out until you it's all gone. While I was thinking about Lollipops and how Boomer wasn't affected by time slowing down or his brothers, But I was Interrupted when Buttercup passed me a wrapped Lollipop.

"Buttercup...It's still wrapped."

"Yea, were go..." she was interrupted when the teacher called for her and Blaze. Uh,Oh I hope they didn't get in trouble.

**Blaze's P.O.V**

As soon as I heard his name and freaked. I knew Buttercup was ready to pounce, Bubbles was Probably thinking of two things at the same time but, who knows what it is. And Blossom was Probably thinking up a storm of what to do. But, me I didn't know what to do this was the worst day ever. I groaned and put my head on the table and started cursing under my breath. I brought it up when I heard someone say, "Hey girls did you miss us." I saw that Blade was sitting in front of me. Butch was sitting in front of Buttercup and Boomer was sitting in front of Bubbles, who was drooling but not literally tough. But, I was surprised at Blossom when I saw her do the s... *Gasp* I turned my head back to Blade after feeling something brush against my leg. He had a smirk on his face. I hate him so much. Soon are side of the table became quite because Buttercup and I were having a Stare down with the two rowdy ruffs. I was so irritated by him that I didn't even know that I was using one of my powers, which was making lighting out of nothing. When I realized I did that didn't stop me from doing it. But, Bubbles did. She started bothering me about Lollipops. Seriously, Lollipops in this kind of situation like this. Seriously. At first I just nodded, then she ask if she could have one which made Buttercup jump in the conversation.

"Me to." I snap my head at them and said no. Then that's when the begging starts.

"Why not."

"Their in my bag."

"So.."

"My bag is in my locker."

"OK, and..."

"what do you want me t..." they stared at me making her stop in mid-sentence. I then sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I then got up and went over to Blossom. I was really annoyed, so I didn't want to be the only one.

"Blossom slow down time for me real quick while I go get my bag."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I don't know how to use my powers at the same time as you, Bubbles and Buttercup. I'm still learning remember."

"Why do you need it."

"Bubbles and Buttercup want a..."

"Never-mind. just hurry." I thanked her and made my way-back to my seat without being seen. Even if I was, he would just stare. I was his best student and student. this is my fourth time being in his class. You should know the rest but, I'm not telling you. Anyways, Time began to slow down and I use my ghost powers and stuck my had in the wall to find my locker. When I did, I quickly grabbed it and looked inside to make sure. I nodded at Bloss then, sat back down. Time went back to normal. And guess whose staring.

"Stop staring at me."

"Make me..." He said with a smirk. I wish I could just burn it off right now. I just glared at him and then went back to my backpack. I grabbed a blueberry, sour apple, and grape blazing lolly or how I like to call it fire pops. And gave it to them. I passed the two down, stilled looking at mine cause I didn't want to look at that purple eyed idiot in front of me who is probably still staring.

"Buttercup and Blaze Utonium please come here." I pulled my head up and looked at the front of the saw Mr. Wilkinson was waiting for us. I looked at Buttercup who just nodded. Hmm... that's not like BC. Whatever, I got up and heard whistles from behind, Damn! I just remembered what I was wearing. Damn Pervert. Why couldn't he take after one of his other brothers, Gosh! Well at least I' m not like only one. We better get going before BC Pounces for real this time.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

"I swear to god when I get my hands on him..."

"It's okay BC, I wanna do the same thing to Blade. We can do it after school." Blaze said pushing me away from them and up in front of the class by the where the teacher was standing.

"Can i trust you girls."

"Yeah, why?"

"One, It's your day to sing a song. And Two, The principal needs to speak to me really quick and I don't feel like calling someone to watch the class."

"Ok, sure!" Blaze said, Smiling. I'm surprise she happy after what's going on. Anyways...

"Great, you guys know what to do." And with that he left. I went up on stage, as Blaze went and grabbed her IPod that had the songs in it.

She soon came back but her smile wasn't there anymore. I guess Blade got to her.

"Buttercup, Remember those boots we had that the skates at the bottom."

"The ones that professor made us, Yea. What about them?"

"You think..." She stop in mid-sentence and I looked up from Connecting the IPod from the stereo. She was looking down at the boots she had on.

"You don't think..." Before I said anything else she click the heels together 2 times.

"They are." She said as her smile came back. I did the same thing and what do you know they are the skates the prof. made us.

"You know what song were gonna sing." She nodded.

"Go to my I's and look for I hate..."

"OK." I did what she told me and found out what the whole title was. I smiled at her.

"I'll go get the the mics." She said while skating off to the other side of the stage. Now the thing is in this class, we can curse but we have to sing it. And this song has One curse word. I think...Oh, well guess we have to see.

"You ready."

"Yep."

(**B= BC,**_I=Blaze,**B+I=Both)**_

**No-No-No I'm not bitter,** _I'm not mad_  
**Well, maybe just a little**,_ just a tad._  
**I know every apple here ain't bad,**  
**But I found a worm in_ every single one I had._**  
_(Boys)_ **They're only good for fruit, I mean bananas.**  
_(Boys)_** Them boys so nuts, they're drivin' me bananas**  
_Oh boys,_** we should pack them up and ship em out.**  
_Bo-bo-bo-boys Bo-boys_  
_Bo-bo-bo-boys Bo-boys_  
_**I hate em.**_

_**I hate boys, but boys love me.**_  
_**I think they suck and my friends agree.**_  
_**I hate boys, but boys love me.**_  
_**Eh yeah, eh yeah, eh yeah,**_  
_**I. Hate. Boys.**_

_If you hate em boys, shake it._  
**If you hate em boys, shake it.**

_We would all be happy_ **all be glad**,  
_If sweet mama nature **never had,**_  
_A-all this dirty little boys who think that the girls_  
_are only made for toys_  
**Boys wants them women, though they barely can remember.**  
**Then again all men are dogs.**  
_All men are dogs._

**I hate boys, but boys love me.**  
**I think they suck and my friends agree.**  
**I hate boys, but boys love me.**  
**Eh yeah, eh yeah, eh yeah,**  
**I. Hate. Boys.**

_**If you hate em boys, shake it.**_  
_**If you hate em boys, shake it.**_

_Let's Go_  
_BOY'S SUCK._  
_MAKE ME SICK._  
_INFLATED EGOS._  
_LITTLE D*CKS_  
_USE THEM UP._  
_SPIT EM OUT._  
_**I **H_-**A-**_T_-**E **_BOOOOOYS!_

**I hate boys, but boys love me.**  
**I think they suck and my friends agree.**  
**I hate boys, but boys love me.**  
_Eh yeah, eh yeah, eh yeah_.  
_I_.** Hate**. **_Boys._**

_I hate boys, but boys love me._  
_I think they suck and my friends agree._  
_I hate boys, but boys love me._  
**Eh yeah, eh yeah, eh yeah,**  
_**I. Hate. Boys.**_

As soon as we finished a cheering crowd came right after. All the girls were cheering except for Three who just stayed seating glaring at us. I was surprise that some of the boys were clapping. Even if we kinda insulted them. We then skated our way to the stereo that was sitting on it's cart and grabbed the IPod and left before anything happened as soon as we sat down the teach came in. He didn't bother us with question about what happened. He's actually the first teacher to trust me. Even if i have been rude.

The time passed as we Listened to what the teach had to say. Butch and Blade stilled haven't learned, they stilled bother us. Sometimes it would be footsies, then rubbing up against our legs, They better be lucky I can't get into anymore trouble.

...

* * *

"RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG" Finally the bell, we all got up from our table only to be called by the teacher once again. We all went to him but, this time up to his desk.

"Now, I know you guys Hate each other." He stopped talking for a sec, I saw him gaze at Bubbles and Boomer and then began to talk again.

"well, most of you. But, order from the Principal. You guys are their guides you all have the same classes together."

"WHAT!" Me and Blaze yelled at the same time.

"Sorry, the principal ordered it. Now here take this and go to class." He gave us a pass so if we were late we could give it to our teacher. Like I care. I stomped out of class angrier then ever. This is the worst day ever. First, I'm happy, then I get heartbroken, Then they come, I cool off with singing and then I get steamed up again cause I have to watch him. As I walked down the hall coming close to my locker when Blaze ran passed me and her locker. I swear I saw a tear drop. I called out to her but she didn't answer. My first reaction was to jump on Blade because he probably did something to her. Before I could turn around Blossom grabbed my shoulder and Whispered something in my ear. Making My eyes grow big...

_"Lighting died..."_

_"How..."_

_"She was giving birth and passed away a few minutes after the last baby came..." _Poor Blaze. Life isn't on our side today. I need to go after her.

"I'll see you guys at home..."

"Buttercup what about them?" Blossom said pointing at Butch and Blade. Grrr... I had to go after my sister. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"Fine, You two let's go..." And with that I flew off looking for her. That dog meant everything to her.

* * *

**DUN, Dunn, Dunnnnn! Uh,Oh! What's going to happen next, Who is lighting? Where's Blaze who will find her? Will this day get any better at all. **

**Highschool why are you so cruel to them. **

**So many question. That I know the answer to and you have to read to find out what happen next. **

**R&R Please O.~**

**The song is by Christina Aguilera, *I Hate Boys* **

* * *

I do not own the song or the PPG's or RRB's.


	4. What the hell are you doing here?

**Chapter 4**

**What the hell are you doing here?**

**Blade's P.O.V**

OH Yeah!

I was cheering mentally in my head. I mean who wouldn't, no school. And this is my first day here. Double OH YEAH! I flew alongside Butch who was smirking at what he at up ahead. It made me laugh the way he acted. Butch was the king of perverts, Which would probably make me the prince. HeHe.

Anyways, We were flying around looking for Blaze who ran off crying for some reason. All I remember is her phone started to ring, She pulled it out of her backpack and answered it. A smile came on her face, bigger then before when she was on stage. But, then it dropped again and so did her phone. It hit the ground but it didn't break. Her grew wide and she stayed frozen in front of us, well... not Buttercup she was stomping off in front. I waved my hand in front of her face, but she didn't even flinch. Then, her sisters came and asked her what was wrong. She didn't say anything, soon she ran off and out the school. Blossom picked up the phone and answered it with Bubbles on her side. Next thing I know they were walking up to Buttercup and she's walking away until Blossom called out to her, and you know the rest.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw a figure going down the sidewalk. Then I realized that it was Blaze, Buttercup didn't notice but I didn't bother to tell her. i flew down behind and called out her name.

"Blaze!" She turned around and then rolled her eyes when she saw me,

"Go away!" She said while walking again. I ran up in front of her and made her stop.

"Your sister is looking for you." I said pointing at the streaks of green going through the sky.

"I don't care." She said while passing me. What the hell happened to her. I went in front of her and stopped her was again,

"What do you mean you don't care?"

"Just go away, I don't want to talk to anyone." She said trying to pass me again.I grabbed her and started talking again.

"I don't care if you don't want to talk, you going to tell me what's wrong with you."

"Nothings wrong and why do care?" Damn, she got me there. Why do I care? All of a sudden it started raining, but we didn't get wet because we were under something to keep us dry. There was a door in front of us. Blaze open it and went in. I followed behind her, I hope she forgot what she asked me because I have no answer at all.

she walked up to a counter and started thanking to a red headed lady with hazel eyes and glasses on who knew her automatically.

"Hey, Blaze. You Ok?"

"Yea, Can I see them?"

"Sure just hold on."

"alright." Blaze said and then went over and sat on the floor. I sat on the floor with her.

"Why are you still here?"

"Cuz, you need to tell me what's wrong with you."

"What did I just tell when we were outside."

"When someone says there nothing wrong there's something wrong."

"well, there's nothing wrong with me." When she said that we heard the door open. We looked to see three people coming, it was Butch and Buttercup and some guy who looked our age with messy brown hair and blue eyes come in.

"Oh my fucking god." I heard her mumble under her breathe. And she says nothings wrong with her, I'll believe it when I see it.

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V **

I finally decided to look at the pet help center. When I walked in I saw Blaze sitting on the floor with...What the hell I thought he was with us the whole time. Oh my gosh why are they so complicated.

"Oh my fucking god." I heard Blaze mumble under her breath. What the hell is her... Oh. i saw the problem he was here. I hope his died too. Fucking asshole. I went over and sat next to her while Butch sat next to Blade. I patted her on the back, She put her head on my shoulder,

"BC, Why is his sister and brother such an angels but he's a demon." She said staring into space. I looked up at the boy who sat behind the counter covering his face with a hat and his feet up.

"I don't know. I hope Kendall and Ericka don't take up after him." I heard her laugh a little. Then the angels came in and tackled us but not making us fall.

"Ericka...your choking me." I said she let me go but was sitting on my lap. Kendall and Ericka were 4 yr. old twins who were the sweetest things you could meet. But there brother was the one who broke someone's heart and then lied about how he did it.

"Bryce come and help me." His mom screamed from the backed room.

"I don't like her." I heard Kendall say.

"Who." me and Blaze said in unison. He whispered something in her ear making her go wide eyed.

"Here you go." Bryce's mother said bringing a box that was full...Puppies. Blaze smiled when she saw them. There were eight little newborn German Shepherds in there.

Kendall and Ericka were looking in there two.

"Call that one chocolate!" Ericka said.

"And that one Spike." Kendall said. They started naming all of them. Soon we had eight names. Cookie, Max, Fre, Chocolate, Spike, Thunder, Angel, and Butterfly.

* * *

Soon We had to leave. Blaze decided to leave the babies there. We said our goodbyes and left.

"I can't believe we have to go to work now."

"I'm not going like this."

"You never know Katy might have some extra uniforms for us." Blaze said looking down at her boots.

"you know I feel like I'm forgetting something." She said stopping in her tracks.

"Me too." When we said that I felt a pair of arms come around me.

"Now do you remember?" I husky voice whispered in my ear. I immediately knew who it was and moved from away his grasp. I turned around to see that they were still walking behind us.

"go home."

"If we go then we have to go away from you." Butch said walking up to me.

"haha, that was so corny." I heard Blaze say while she was trying not to laugh so hard.

"come on Buttercup we have to go."She said grabbing me and walking away. I whistles and wolf calls from. When i see them again they better run.

* * *

After walking for a few minutes we made it to our job, I hope we can change out of these things. We walked in and saw Katy, Blossom, and Bubbles behind the counter. We walked up to them, Bubbles and Blossom saw us but Katy didn't.

"Hi welcome to rolling melodies, how ma...Oh hey guys!"

"hey, Katy." Katy had hazel eyes with black hair that stopped at her shoulders. with tan skin.

"Katy do you by any chance have extra uniforms?"

"Yea, There in the back help yourself."

"Thanks!" We said in unison and walked to the back to change.

**No one's P.O.V **

While the girls went in the back to change four hungry people were just coming in.

"Hello, table for four please." I boy with a low husky voice said. Blossom looked up to see who it was and her eyes grew wide.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"What do you think, were here to eat." When the boy said that Blaze and Buttercup came out. They were wearing baggy capri's with shirts that stop at their bellybutton and skates. Blaze's capri's were white and she had a purple shirt that had the words Rolling Melodies in yellow across it. Buttercup's capri's were black and her shirt was green with Rolling Melodies in red across it.

"Blossom I need a rubber band." Blaze said skating over to her. She grabbed her arm to get a rubber band til she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up and her eyes grew big. Buttercup came up and saw who the four people were.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. I kinda left you hanging huh, didn't I huh, huh,huh. Awe, I can't fool you guys. Anyways, next chapter some one might get with someone, maybe a fight will break, you never know anything can happen in highschool, well, in my highschool story t least, I think, I don't know, anyways... R&R for more.**

**Til next time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

I do nit own the PPG or the RRB.


	5. Secrets can't always be kept secret

**Chapter 5**

**Secrets can't always be kept secret O.~**

**Blossom P.O.V **

After school we had to go to work. Today was tough and annoying. Lying to the teachers about where my sister(s) were and Brick annoying me. Even Bubbles had a better day then me, which makes it no different from any other day. And I'm not even going to tell you what I saw her and Boomer doing. Just know someone as a new BF now. Lucky they didn't see, but I'll confront her later.

We were walking from school because we already flew half-way there after going home and changing and didn't want to get there too early. While walking Bubbles kept giggling, for no reason at all.

"Bubbles! Why do you kept giggling?"

"Oh no reason." She said before giggling again. Before I could say anything her phone buzzed and when she answered it, her eyes grew big as I heard a chirpy voice on the other side of the phone. When she hang her face was in shock. I was about ask what happened when my phone vibrated. I looked at it and saw that I got a text from Katy our boss

_Katy: Bloss can u tell Blaze it's her turn today._

_Me: Sure I'll tell her. _I text back to her.

I figured that she meant that it was Blaze's turned to sing today. I wonder if she will even have the strength to get up on stage. I wonder if she cried yet. If she did I'm going to murder Bryce and chop off his tongue so he can't lie anymore. I guess I was getting so angry that I passed Rolling Melodies, cuz Bubbles had to pull me back so we could go inside.

"Blossom are you ok?" She said looking at me with worried eyes.

"Yea, i'm find. No need to worry." I said patting her on the back and then walked away. When I walked behind the counter and straighten out my uniform which was, a hot pink shirt that at my belly button that had Rolling melodies in white written across it and a white skirt with white skates with and pink laces. Bubbles was wearing the same thing but her shirt was baby blue with Rolling Melodies in black written across it with a black skirt and white skates with blue laces.

Bubbles came beside me and said she had something to tell me about Buttercup. I got curious and wanted to know what happened. She pulled a lock of hair behind her ear and began to tell what she was talking about on the phone and why she was so shocked after she hung up.

"Mitch broke up with Buttercup..."

"When was that?" I said getting more interested.

"Today before school started." She said sounding like there was more to the story other then what she was telling me.

"Bubbles, There's something else your holding in. Spit it out." I said wanting to know more.

"Well...before he broke up with Buttercup he has been seeing another girl behind her back..."

"Who?" She opened her mouth but before a sound came out we were interrupted by Katy.

"Hey guys wus' up." She said putting her arms around us pulling us in for a little hug.

"Nothing just talking about things that happened in school." I said as she went down to write some stuff down. We were about to tell her some more stuff but we heard a 'ding' at the door and saw that Buttercup and Blaze had made it. We greeted them but Katy kept doing what she was doing and mistaken them for customers.

"Hi welcome to rolling melodies, how ma...Oh hey guys!"

"hey, Katy." Buttercup said but Blaze stayed quiet

"Katy do you by any chance have extra uniforms?"

"Yea, There in the back help yourself."

"Thanks!" they said in unison and walked to the back. Bubbles left without telling me the rest of the story. And Katy went somewhere in the back. I got bored and started to look through a magazine that was left on the counter. A minute passed when I heard a ding at the door. I didn't lift my head but I did hear footsteps. Then a husky voice said,

"Hello, table for four please." I looked up and my eyes grew big.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"What do you think, were here to eat." When Brick said, that's when Blaze and Buttercup came out with their uniform on.

"Blossom I need a rubber band." Blaze said skating over to me. She grabbed my arm to get a rubber band til she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up and her eyes grew big just like mine but she didn't say anything. Buttercup came up and saw who the four people were.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She said trying not to yell.

"Like I said before, to eat." He said again but with hand gestures. Then Bubbles came and joined us. She was humming to herself then smile when she saw Boomer. She then turned to us with a serious and at the same time playful face. And pointed at Blaze and said "You." And then pulled her into the back before she could even say a word.

"Ahem." The sound of someone clearing their throat again. I looked at Buttercup but she suddenly disappeared by going down under the counter. I was the only one left so I grab 4 menus and rolled over to them and told them to follow me. When we got to the table they sat down. I gave them the menus and told them that someone was coming to take their order soon and then left. I'm so lucky they didn't make any jokes while I was there. Oh and I see Buttercup came from under the counter. What is she doing?

"Buttercup What are y..."

"SSSShhhh!" she said cutting me off. She trying to listen to what Blaze and Bubbles were talking about...

* * *

**Bubbles P.O.V **

I pulled Blaze into the back and started talking to her.

"So..."

"So what?" She said confused like she didn't know what I was talking about.

"You know...You and..." She covered my mouth cutting me off

"You told me with you would forget about that and you promise me you wouldn't bring it up again." I moved her hand off my mouth and began talking again.

"But he misses you..."

"I don't care..."

"How long are you going to mad at him. He tries to say he is sorry but you want let him."

"If he was sorry he would have never left, at without saying goodbye."

"Blaze you know he didn't want to leave, especially without saying goodbye." I said putting my hand on her shoulder trying to make her understand. She didn't say anything. I put my other hand on her other shoulder...

"Blade loves you and I know you love him too."

"Yea, Four years ago I did..." And that's all she said before leaving.

I know it seems confusing but, Blaze and Blade use to be together when we were only fourteen. Boomer and I are the only ones who knew about it. It was during a fight we were having with them when we found out. They went missing and Boomer and I went looking for them with out anyone noticing. We promise to keep their secret if they kept ours. Boomer and I were together too. One day they left without saying goodbye or anything. Ever since then Blaze has hated him, She was forced to move on and forget about him. She didn't want but she told me if she didn't he was all she would think about. I guess when...

* * *

"Bubbles can you go take the boys order for me?" I heard Blossom say pulling me from my thoughts.

"Huh, Oh OK!" I said as I passed her. She stopped me from going out the door.

"Umm, Bubbles... You still didn't tell me who Mitch cheated on Buttercup with." She whispered to me.

"Oh. Umm not now OK." she nodded and went on to get something. I walked out the door and started to skate over to the boys. They all ordered and I went on over back behind the counter and gave Chef Jerry their order and put the menus back where they belonged. After a helping a few people and giving the boys there food I went out with Blaze to help her hang a few posters up outside on the windows.

Blaze had her hair in a ponytail and had on the Rolling Melodies hat. Since Katy was our boss, she picks different themes. Today was just a normal uniform day, but tomorrow is a military theme. So were putting up posters of the themes for the rest of the week.

We were putting up the last poster when Blossom came outside and told Blaze she had to sing.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Blossom I don't think I can..." She said looking down at her feet. Even though her hat was covering her eyes you could tell that she wanted to cry but couldn't. I wonder if...

"Blossom can we all go on stage with her..."

"Yeah I guess."

"Great." I said and grabbed their hands and went inside. I looked for Buttercup and saw her come from the back with a box and when she put it down I took her by the hand and pulled her behind stage with the others.

"What are you doing?" Buttercup said as she took her hand back.

"We're going on stage with Blaze."

"Why?"

"She thinks she can't do it."

"Oh." that's all she said. But I had something else in mind. I told Blaze to stay where she standing while I talk to Buttercup and Blossom.

"Remember that light show we did last year."

"yea, what about it."

"Well we're going to do it again."

"But we did that because our emotions and our powers were connected." Blossom said.

"But this is Blaze we're talking about."

"She's right Bloss, one time she use that voice of hers as a weapon before." Buttercup said laughing a little at the last part.

"Well...I guess we can try." I smiled with excitement. They started to walk back over to Blaze. I text Boomer to do something for me while we doing this. I hope this works, I want her to be happy again.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V **

Blaze Pulled off her hat and sat it the table. Her bangs fell over her left it on a table and walked on stage with her sisters. Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup went to different spots in the back of the stage. The lights got dim and when the curtains opened and the music started playing,she took a deep breath and began singing what she felt...

_The slightest words you said_  
_Have all gone to my head_  
_I hear angels sing in your voice_  
_When you pull me close_  
_Feelings I've never known_  
_They mean everything_  
_And leave me no choice_

When she said that the girls closed their eyes and release lights that were green, blue, and red. A purple light came from Blaze as she rocked back and forth with the music slowly, not noticing.

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_  
_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_  
_Do you even know how you make me weak _

The red, blue, green, and purple light mixed with each other, dancing and making images that disappeared as the lights untangled themselves from each other and got together again dancing once more.

_I'm a lightweight_  
_Better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I'm blown away_  
_You're in control of my heart_  
_I'm a lightweight_  
_Easy to fall, easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup started to sing certain parts with Blaze as the lights reached out to the audience who were listening. The lights split into multiples and wrapped around people like snakes and left them for others.

_Make a promise, please_  
_You'll always be in reach_  
_Just in case I need_  
_You're there when I call_  
_This is all so new_  
_Seems too good to be true_  
_Could this really be_  
_A safe place to fall_

The lights got back together and then went in their separate ways. Oooo's and Aweee's filled the rooms.

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_  
_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_  
_Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa?_

The lights filled the room as they formed a heart that soon exploded with color. The lights landed on the floor and formed into a 3D image of a four different people who danced down the aisles and then disappeared at the end and turned back into lights that dance all around the room.

_I'm a lightweight_  
_Better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I'm blown away_  
_You're in control of my heart_  
_I'm a lightweight_  
_Easy to fall, easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_  
_Keep me from falling down_

Blaze held herself she tried not to show so much emotion. Her light came to her as it started to wrap around her loosely and playfully.

_Drowned in your love_  
_It's almost all too much_  
_Handle with care_  
_Say you'll be there_

The lights came back to the stage as the song was about to come to an end and all the girls were singing now, but you can her one of them was holding back tears.

_Oh, I'm a lightweight_  
_Better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I'm blown away_  
_You're in control of my heart_  
_I'm a lightweight_  
_Easy to fall, easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_

Blaze began to sing by herself, she gave off alot of emotion in her voice.

_Keep me from falling apart_  
_Keep me from falling apart_  
_Keep me from falling apart, oh_  
_Falling apart._

The lights disappeared and the song ended, the curtains closed and a roar of applause, whistles, and screams filled the diner. Blossom and Buttercup came from the back only to be attacked by hug from Katy. Bubbles and Blaze passed without being seen and went to the back.

* * *

"See I told you still loved him." I said as I smiled at her.

"What time is it?"she asked me. I looked down at my phone and saw that we had five minutes before we leave and I saw that Boomer had text me. He was waiting just like I ask him to. Well here we go.

"Blaze come here." I said has I took her by the hand and dragged her to the back-door. Once we were out I dragged her to the front and across the street. There were two boys sitting on the bench.

I went over and tapped the blonde one on the shoulder. He looked up and smiled, the other one who had brown hair didn't bother to even look at us. And Blaze didn't even bother to say anything. Then I saw he had earphones in his ear. I told the blonde one to get up and Blaze to sit down. She probably didn't notice who she was sitting next to, cuz if she did she probably refuse to sit.

Once that was done, I skated away with the boy behind me and stayed by a nearby tree to see what would happen. They weren't doing anything, so the boy threw a rock and it hit the other boy in the head.

"Boomer!" I whispered/yelled at him while playfully pushing him while also trying not to be seen.

"What they weren't talking." He said, I just rolled my eyes and looked back to see what was happening.

**Blade's P.O.V **

Boomer drags me out here for no reason, and every time I ask him why, he acts dumber then usual and then changes the subject. I put my ear phones in my ear and started to think about Blaze and how I should have said sorry instead of acting the way I acted. God, I miss her so much...

"Oww! What the hell!" I said rubbing the back of my head. Something hit me, pulling me from my thoughts. I got and looked around to see who did that. I didn't see anyone but...

"Blaze..."

"Wha...Oh my god." She said as she got up and tried to get away, I stopped her.

"W-w-w-wait, Blaze wait." I said putting my hands on her shoulder and turning her around.

"Look I'm sorry, OK." I said, she lowered her head and didn't say a word.

"I didn't want to leave, especially without saying goodbye. That's the first thing I would've did, if I wasn't being force." I took a deep breath and lifted up her head by her chin and got close to her...

"Blaze...I missed you, I still love you, and I never want to leave you again, only if you want me to stay." She finally looked into my eyes and nodded her head up and down. I took that as a yes and her a kiss on the soft lips that I missed. When we parted she finally tried to say something...

"Blade I..."

"Blaze we have to go!" I heard someone say. I turned my head and saw Bubbles and Boomer. Bubbles came over and grabbed Blaze and pulled her away from me. They smiled and waved goodbye. I turned to my blonde brother,

"Are you happy now?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to stop talking about missing her?"

"Are you going to stop talking about missing Bubbles?" He laughed and messed up my hair. I made him stop and then turned around and started walking,

"Com'on old man, let's go get Brick and Butch so we can go home."

"Hey, I'm not old your the same age as me."

"Your moving like one, come on!"

"Okay, Okay. I'm coming."

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ! BEST DAY EVER!

* * *

**? P.O.V**

"Did you just see that?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god!" I looked over and saw a shocked red head staring at the same thing I was staring at. She patted on someone passing her and telling them to turn around.

"You see this right, I'm not hallucinating right."

"Yeah I see it." I chuckle at them freaking out. I high-five my brother as he chuckled along with me. I sighed as I sat back and thought about two things,

_How long has this been going on..._

_And I guess secrets can't always be kept secret, now can they._

* * *

**OMG! What just happened?...**

**Well, I started writing and this is what I got.**

**Hoped U loved and it's good enough to be reviewed. I hope :D **

**Oh! and those questions going through your head right now. Be free to ask I might just answer them. XD! Anyways!**

**Til next time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or the RRB or the songs on here. _

_Sorry for any errors through the story._


	6. Bad timing & attempted Rape?

**Chapter 6**

**Bad Timing and Attempted Rape... ****Somebodies going down**

_ Previously on Highschool..._

_Buttercup and Blaze have gotten their heartbroken. The RowdyRuffs are the new boys in the school surprising the Powerpuffs. Blaze's day turns from bad to worst with tears and pain when her dog dies. When Buttercup, Butch and Blade goes looking for her only one finds her and acts like he doesn't remember what they had before he left. Once that was over the PowerPuffs went to work Only for the RowdyRuffs to come and surprise them by accident. _

_But, We soon find out that Two PowerPuffs and Two Rowdyruffs have a secret that four people find out a few minutes after Blaze sings her heart out._

_What will happen with them. Will the Puffs and Ruffs get confronted with the secret they kept?Or will it stay Secret?And what did those four really see out that window._

_Find out right now in CHAPTER 6...(and many more chapters after that too. (:)_

* * *

**Bubbles P.O.V **

Last night was the worst. Blossom and Buttercup won't talk to me, neither will they talk to Blaze they won't tell us why. You can't be mad at anybody and not tell us why. It's just not right. Well, right now me and Blaze were walking to school.

Buttercup and Blossom must be really mad at us, because we were walking without them. I woke up this morning and saw that Blossom wasn't in I thought she got up early and was in the living room or kitchen or something. So I didn't mind and got up and did what I usually did. I put on my jean short shorts with a blue hello kitty t-shirt that said adorbs on it with white and light blue Jordan's after i got out of the shower and brushed my teeth. I combed and brushed my hair into my signature pigtails held by blue bows. When I was done I walked out the room and started to walk down the hall only to see Blaze coming down the hall wearing a purple t-shirt with the words La La land on it with jean short short just like mine but darker with a white mini jacket with purple and white Jordan's. Awe, and a cute polar bear hat with paws. You could see her hair was curly and her bang was covering her left eye.

"Bubbles, have you seen Buttercup, she wasn't in her bed when I woke up."

"I haven't, same thing with Blossom. They must be downstairs."

"But it's not like Buttercup to get up early without arguing or something." She said while walking behind me as we went downstairs. We looked around and saw that no one was there and it was just only us there. There was no note or anything, so we assumed that they were at school or walking around somewhere. So for that time we stayed home, ate breakfast, then got our stuff, locked up and now here we are.

As we were walking we heard someone in the back of us. It sounded like they were in the back of us. Blaze was listening to music so she probably didn't here it. when I was about to move out the way when I felt someone pull me out the of the way. I got scared until I saw who it was.

"Boomie!" I screamed as I jumped up and gave him a hug. As I got down from the hug, smiling, I saw that there was no one around. When I looked forward I saw Blaze was in front of us still listening to music and was walking fast. I would've walked with her but Boomer held me back and told me how Blade would get her.

"You know...I never got a goodbye kiss yesterday." He said pulling me in so I was looking at him face to face. He had a cute smile on his face. I heard someone come by on a skateboard and assumed that was Blade. I giggled when Boomer put his forehead on mine and his was touching mine, which tickled. As I was about to give him the kiss I owed him I Heard someone Scream,

_"Blade NO!"..._

* * *

**Blaze's P.O.V **

I was walking beside Bubbles to school, since Buttercup and Blossom decided to leave with out telling us. I started to text Buttercup to see what was wrong. When we got home the both of them act like we were strangers and wouldn't say a word to us. Anyways, I texted her but, got no reply back. I wanted to know why they were so mad at us. What did we do that was so bad...Oh god, please tell me they didn't see what happen yesterday, please. I just know if Buttercup saw what happen yesterday she would never forgive me.

As i thought of this the song sweet dreams by Beyonce came on. I didn't really pay attention to anything but the lyrics to the song as I mouthed the words of it. Then I started hum. And then soon enough I started to sing out loud. It probably didn't bother Bubbles, cuz she didn't say anything to me about it (or probably because she wasn't by you :P). So I just kept singing, while i ignored everything but my music and the things in front of me, (of course.)

As I was walking I felt like something was following me from behind and just thought it was Bubbles dancing around or doing something that Bubbles does. So I just kept singing and kept walking to the beat of the song.

_"Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remain_  
_Not even death can make us part_  
_What kind of dream is this?_

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_  
_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you"_

is what sang,but, as I walked a few more steps I felt myself hit something and then felt myself being pulled down with it. A 'thud' sound was made as soon as we hit the sidewalk. I opened my eyes only to see that I was on top of...

"Bryce?..."

"Long time, no see, sweet cheeks." He said with a cheesy smile on his face. I just rolled my eyes in disgust and tried to get out of the grip he had me in. Once I was able to get up. I didn't think twice and started walking away quickly as possible. Before I took one more step, he came in front of me and stopped me in my tracks.

"So I don't get a hi, no hello anything." I just kept walking, and thought _'He can't be serious right now.' _ And once again he stepped in front of me and stop me my tracks.

"Fine, oh and yesterday, tell me if I'm wrong or right, but it seems you got yourself another...Boyfriend." He said with a smirk. I was shocked but, didn't show it. Where was he even at to see what happen yesterday.

"Well am I wrong or am I right." He said pulling me out my thoughts and he still had that smirk of his plastered on his face still. With the same expression on my face and said...

"Leave me alone, and go suck faces with Natasha, you asshole." and started to walk away.

"Awe is little Blaze still mad about what happen yesterday." He said behind me as I walked away. My jaw cringed and I yelled,

"Fuck you!" while sticking the middle finger at him still walking. The next thing I know I felt someone turn me around, tackle me on my back, hitting the concrete, really hard. I opened my eyes only to see Bryce on top of me, still smirking...

"Bryce get off!" I yelled

"You said fuck you, remember." As he said that, I felt his hand go under my shirt. That's when I started to fight back and tried to get him off of me. Then I felt a pair of cold lips on mine. I started to punch on his chest to get him off of me. If I would have hit him any harder he would have loss consciousness or died and I couldn't do that.

I felt his hand start to go up even higher. And I wasn't going to give him anymore warnings or chances,

"Ahh! You bitch!" He yelled/groaned. I managed to knee him in his nuts and he rolled off and was trying to relieved the pain. I smiled at him and then started to walk away, But once again I was stopped in my tracks.

"And where do you think your'e going Missy?" I deep voice said. A tall boy with jet black hair and hazel eyes stood in front of me. It was Bryce's cousin Ricky. God, these people.

"It's okay Ricky, I got this..." I heard Bryce say as he got up.

"You sure?..."

"Yea..." Ricky looked at me and then said,

"Alright, call me if you need." he said walking away. I turned around only to feel those same cold lips on mine and this time he was holding my chin. this time I was going to punch him square in the face but someone beat me to it. Someone yanked him off of me and the next thing I know is I see Blade and Bryce fighting. And I think you know who was winning.

"Blade, NO!" I yelled as I went over and started to wrestle him down and calm him down.

"Let go of me!" He yelled.

"NO!" Where the hell is Bubbles.

"Blade...S-Stop!Stop fighting with me and just calm down!" I said as I held his wrist down. How can anybody not see this.

He stopped fighting with me but i don't know if he calmed down or not. He was looking at me with hurt in his eyes. I hope he knows that kiss wasn't real. It was quiet, til I heard someone running up to us. I saw who it was, it was Bubbles and Boomer. While I was looking up at them I heard someone whisper something that only people with super-hearing could hear.

"Get off of me." It was Blade who whispered it. It had a hit of sadness, rage, and hurt. I look down at him...

"Blade I..."

"Get off of me...now." I obeyed and got off of him. He stood up and grabbed a skateboard on the ground. And started to walk away, just as he passed Bryce, he looked down and kicked him in the stomach, no hesitation intended. And then started to ride away on his skateboard.

"What happened?" I heard Boomer say. I couldn't answer the question, I don't know why, but I feel...feel...

"I think I'm going to throw-up." I said as I ran behind a bush and started to do just that...

* * *

**Normal P.O.V **

Bubbles stayed with her sick sister as Boomer went after his Little brother. Using his super-speed he managed to catch up to him.

"Blade!" He yelled coming up behind him. Blade stopped and didn't answer him. A minute later Blade flew off with Boomer chasing after him. While this happen Bubbles was trying to figure out why Bryce and Blade were fighting.

"Hey, you OK." Bubbles said to Blaze as she finished vomiting up her breakfast.

"Yea..." She said walking over to sit to the edge of the sidewalk and sat down. Bubbles still standing up asked,

"What happened?" Blaze didn't say anything. Making Bubbles wanting to know even more...

"Blaze, why was Blade fighting with Bryce?" she asked, coming beside her sister. Blaze opened her mouth but closed when they heard two husky voices behind them say,

"What are you guys doing?"

* * *

"Blade!" Boomer shouted out to his brother...

"Blade! Stop flying away and tell me what happened!" He yelled once again, Blade stopped in a near by tree. He sat on a branch as his electric blue eyed brother sat next to him. he asked him again, what happened? Blade started to tell Boomer what he saw,

"Well all I have to say is, after I pass you and Bubbles, I went a little further to look for Blaze and when I did she was...I don't get it, why would she do this to me..."

"wait, How can I help you out with whatever going on if you don't even tell me what she did..."

"It's obvious what she did, just think about it, When I found her she was..."

"Oh! She was kissing him..." He said finally getting what his brother saying.

"You know what I should do, I should push you out this tree right now." Boomer said to his brother.

"But I'm not, I'm going to do this..."

"Ow your usually so nice what happened?"Blade asks. Boomer slap Blade in the back of the head and started to speak again...

"You just made her maybe hate you! More!"Boomer yells.

"Not my fault that she did what she did!"

"You can always point fingers!"

"Well this finger has a reason to be pointed!" Boomer face palms.

"Look I have a question do you love Blaze?"

"Um...Duh, what kinda question is that, of course I do."

"I mean truly love her."

"Um let's um well you see I a um may- Na I a..." Blade stuttered.

"Blade I need an answer..."

"Boomer...I really don't know..."

* * *

"Brick, Butch...What are you doing here?" Bubbles asked looking up at them.

"We asked you a question first..." Butch said sitting down next to her. Brick did the same but sat next to Blaze.

"So are you going tell us or not." Brick said.

"Don't look at me, she's the one with the problem, not me." Bubbles said pointing at her brunette sister. Soon all eyes were on her. Soon she couldn't take the silence anymore and started to tell them what happened, she told them about, what Bryce did, what she did and what and why Blade did what he did...

"So basically, attempted rape, and bad timing was going on here." Brick said after Blaze was done.

"Yep."

"Sounds like someones going to get a beat down." Butch said laughing. Just as Blaze was about to say something Brick phone rang. He got a text from someone, The text said

_~Did u guys find them school is about to start.~ _

Brick saw who it was from and texted them back, _~Don't worry Bloss, we found them. Something happened, we'll be there as soon as we can.~ _

"Come on you two, before your sister has a panic attack or whatever." Brick said getting up, Butch doing the same.

"Wait, I have two question for you two." Bubbles said.

"What?" Butch asked.

"How did you know that were dating your brothers."

"It's too obvious for anyone not to know you and Boomer aren't going out. And we saw Blade and Blaze's little make-out session in front of the diner." Brick said smirking afterwards.

"Oh! and sisters know too." Butch said smirking also.

"Okay..."Bubbles said but, Blaze cut her off.

"Can we go now?"

"I have to ask one more question..."

"Hurry."She said then walked away.

"Awe, I forgot it."

"Good now we can go..." Butch and Brick said pushing Bubbles forward so they could go.

* * *

**At Townsville Central High... **

"Do you think we were to hard on them?"

"Nope."

"Buttercup, I'm serious..."

"And I'm very cereal too."

"I just hope they're fine, I want to apologizes."

"I know I won't. And they're fine."

"And how would you know that."

"They're walking in the room right now." Buttercup said, I turned around and just as she said they were walking in the room and toward us. But there were only four of them were came,

"Huh, I wonder where the other two are."

"Why do you care?" Buttercup ask me.

"Because, Brick said something happened and I want to know what." I replied. Then Brick, Bubbles, Blaze and Butch came and sat down. The bell rung but the teacher didn't come in yet.

"Blaze, what happened to your cheek?" I heard Buttercup say, I look up to see Buttercup moving Blaze's hair out the way and then I saw a cut that was not to big or to small. It was a fresh cut, meaning she got it not to long ago. Oh my gosh! What that what Brick meant by, something happened.

"Blaze how did that happen?" I asked really worried. I heard Butch mumble something that only people with super-hearing could hear. He must have forgotten about that.

_"that must've been from when that guy name 'Bryce' tackled her." _What the...

"Bryce did that to you!" I guess Buttercup heard it too, because we yelled it at the same time. Blaze kicked Butch making him yelp in pain.

"Oh! He is so Fucking dead!" Buttercup yelled again pounding on the table. Then two husky voices in the back of us said,

"Whose so dead?"

_"okay, class have a seat so we can get to the lesson please!"_

* * *

**Dun,dun,dun,dun! Someone's going down. Who will it be ( I think you guys know :)) Hahaha!**

**Sorry you guys and gals for the late delays on my stories. I've been having writer's block and been trying to get over this terrible cold that I had all week. Again I'm sorry.**

**and I wanna give thanks to stitchaween halloween for help me out with this chapter. I wouldn't have ever finished it without her help. Thank you so much!**

**And make sure to look out for the next chapter, that is if you want to know what happens next. Don't forget to R&R.**

**Till next time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_"I don't own the powerpuffs or the rowdyruffs or the song on here._

_Sorry for any mistakes thorough out the story_


	7. She kissed him and liked it

**Chapter 7**

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! ! ! !" I yelled as I walked out of 3rd period. After threatening Blaze in 2nd period to tell me what happen, she finally spilled and told me everything. And by everything I mean everything.

I can't believe that little turd tried to have his way with her. If it wasn't for Blade She probably...

"BUTTERCUP STOP!" I heard Bubbles and Blossom yelled pulling me. I was dragging them behind, cuz I wasn't going to stop until I got hands on that little...that little...

"Ughh! Butch move !" I yelled at him. He didn't even flinch, he just stood there smirking. My blood started boiling and I was about to punch his lights outs. I felt my hands turn to fist, but before I could rise it...

"RRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!" The bell rung. Everyone in the hallways were gone. And by everyone I mean everyone, my sisters and there counterparts were gone. What the fuck, aren't your sisters suppose to be ones by your side when you need them. Yeah I didn't need but... I'm going to punch a guy's fucking face in, they're usually there to stop me. Oh well I guess today isn't Bryce's day then.

I started walking again, only to be stop once more. I turned around only to see Butch dumb smirking ass holding my arm.

"Let me go!" I yelled at him madder then ever. He just stood there and started chuckling.

"What the fuck is so damn funny!" I yelled at him still trying to get out his grip. Damn, I hate to admit this but, he's stronger then the last time I saw him.

"You." He said still chuckling. I gave him a confused look.

"Wha..." I was interrupted by him pulling me into his chest.

"You know you look really sexy when your mad." He whispered in my ear Making his husky voice actually sound sexy. I felt my cheeks burn up. I felt his hand Cup my chin and it being lifted so I could look in to his eyes. He still had smirk on his face that now made him look really...

"Mmmm." Was the only thing I could get out as he attacked my lips with his. I was shocked. I know it was wrong but, it felt so right fucking right. I actually felt something in the kiss, then I did with Mitch. And he taste so good...

Soon, he parted from me and looked into eyes when he lifted my chin up.

"You calm now?" He said, smirking afterwards. I didn't say anything, I just did something out of character.

I...I kissed him back. I should feel ashamed but, I wasn't. I just wanted him more. I felt his hands around my waist as I felt a little nibble on my bottom lip. I let him in and soon the kiss turned into a make out session. I just couldn't get enough of him. I then parted from him and looked into his forest green eyes.

I felt his forehead touch mine. I actually felt happy at that moment and didn't want it to end.

"RRrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggg ggggg! ! ! ! ! !" That's when I snapped back into reality and realized I did. I felt my cheeks burn up. I heard chattering and lots of it and then the sound of a door opened. That's when I took Butch's hands off my waist and then turned around and began walking away.

I started thinking about what happened when I did...

I kissed Butch motherfucking Jojo and liked it.A smile appeared on my face as I turned the corner.

"Well if it isn't Buttercup Utonium." I heard a voice say. Great now my bloods boiling again. Time for some action to take place...

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chappie. Sorry for taking so long. My wifi been acting up for some reason. And my computer has been going mad, by turning on off by it's self. So I couldn't save my stuff in time. Oh and sorry for it being short. **

**Til next time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

I do not own the PPG's or the RRB's.

Sorry for any errors in the story.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope u enjoy this chapter. There's something I think you'll like and you will probably want to find out what it is.**

**so read on to find out...**

**enjoy...**

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own the PPG or the RRB... ****And sorry for any errors)**

**Chapter 8**

Buttercup was right, the person or should I say the people she saw did make her blood boil again and it was time for some action to take place, or was it...

"What the hell do you want" she said with venom and rage in her voice. She was looking dead at them not letting them out of her sight.

"Hahahaha, she wants know what I want." A husky voice said laughing. Buttercup jaw cringed in angry. She was about to pounce on them,Her hands began glowing green. The people that were making her do this realized this but, they didn't even flinch, instead all they was smirk.

"Go ahead I dare you." One of them said laughing. Buttercup raised her hand and was about to blast them, until one said...

"That is if you want to get expelled..." Buttercup became confused and that distracted her from what was behind her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHH! ! ! ! ! LET ME GO! ! ! ! NNNNOOOO! NO! LET GO O..." Before she finished she was knocked unconscious and thrown over a shoulder of one the people that attacked her from behind...

* * *

"Butch, where's Buttercup?" Blaze asked a Butch who was in a whole another right now.

"Hello...Hhhhheeeeeellllloooooo...BUTCH!" Nothing, Butch looked like a love struck puppy face in his own little world.

"Here let me try." Blade said taking his back off the lockers and walked in front of his brother.

"Butch!" He said snapping his fingers in face... Nothing.

"Butch!" He said again, smacking him on the cheek this time...Nothing

"BUTCH! ! ! !" He yelled smacking him even harder leaving a faded red hand print on his cheek...Nothing. He just kept staring and he still had that love struck puppy dog expression on his face. Until...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHH! ! ! ! !" Butch finally came back to reality and confused a little while until he heard some more screaming...

"LET ME GO! ! ! ! NNNNOOOO! NO! LET GO..." After hearing this the first person to run toward the sounds was Blaze. She knew from the screams it was her sister Buttercup, so with no hesitation she was off leaving her purple streak and papers flying everywhere.

**Blaze's P.O.V**

From the scream I knew exactly who it was and started running as soon as I heard the scream after the first scream. I turned the corner and saw...

Ricky, Natasha, Princess, Kuki, Mitch, and Bryce and B-Buttercup...

"What did you do?" I ask trying not to kill someone yet. I saw Ricky put Buttercup down by the lockers and then went over with the others.

"So we don't get a Hi or hello, or I missed you..." Bryce said with a smirk on his face.

"You don't deserve a FUCKING HI WHAT YOU DESERVE IS MOTHERFUCKING ASS WHOPPING, IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME A FUCKING EXPLANATION RIGHT NOW!" I yelled, getting angrier by the minute.

"And I thought when you wore white, it meant you were pure." Princess said getting on nerves.

"Well I guess I'm not pure then..." I said taking off my mini white jacket and my white polar bear hat and threw them on the floor in front of the lockers, cuz I knew those were the two things she was referring to.

"Last time I'm asking, what. Did. You. Do?" I asked them hoping for an answer this time. They all just stood there smirking, Every single one of them. Now I see how Buttercup feels when Butch does that...

"So your jus..." That was all I said before feeling a sharp pain in the back of me. I felt my eyes grow big and I couldn't breathe, so I couldn't speak either. I dropped to my knees and tried my best not to pass out yet. Where is help when you need. That was the last thing I said before I blacked out...

* * *

"Where'd she go?" Blade said looking around.

"I think she went that way." Butch said pointing down the hall with the papers flying everywhere.

"Oh...Let's go." Blade said zipping away with his super-speed. A second after Butch zipped off behind him.

They turned the corner and saw no one but two unconscious bodies laying against each other. They ran over to them and tried to wake them up.

"Blaze! Wake up! Come on, Bla wake up!" Blade yelled at Blaze.

"Buttercup, wake up. Come on wake up. I'll tell you something you probably want to hear if you do. please wake up." He whispered in her ear while shaking a little after. Finally they both woke up and for some started growling while they were groaning in pain.

"Are you ok?" They asked them as they helped them up.

"yea, I'm fine." Buttercup said as she looked up at Butch who was smiling in relief. She smiled back. Blade helped up Blaze who didn't say anything. She look fine but he wanted to hear her say she was, so he didn't have to worry.

"Blaze...you Ok?" He asked in a worried voice. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yea!" She said. He gave her a hug.

"Blade..."

"What?" He asked not breaking the embrace.

"I wanna go home..." She said. It sounded like she was scared. Blade agreed with no argument intended. Buttercup wanted to do the same and Butch agreed to take her home too. Before they left they looked for their siblings who for some was nowhere to be found. They stopped looking when the bell for 5th period to be over rung.

The didn't lose their powers so they took off to skies.

* * *

**? P.O.V**

I'm not done with you yet. Just wait, you and your sisters will be surely enough the life of the party. Literally.


	9. The desicison is madeAuthors Note

**Author's Note!**

**Hhhhhhheeeeelllloooo Everybody! I'm writing this author's note, to tell you that I'm going to keep on with the story thx to the support of my wonderful reviewers out there Thnx you guys XD! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
**

**Special Thanks to...  
**

**_PPGXRRBFan364_**

_Plz don't get rid of this story! you'll let down all the ppl who enjoys this story especially all the ppl who favorite this the most! I know it probably doesn't seem like a lot but like me, I don't have an account and I bet most of these ppl don't have one plz with sugar on top don't delete this story! Look at how much you've been through already, don't give it up. You are one of my favorite authors already from reading this story so PLZ don't stop trying!_

**_shadow1real_**

_Amazing story can't wait for the next chapter_

**_Geny-darkside16_**

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This story is like awesome cheese in a way you can't delete it._  
_x-(_

**_cRaZieSt aNgEl eVeR_**

_Aw dnt discontinue the story. I think you should carry on. I absolutely lv the story._  
_Continue plz_

**_Guest_**

_plz dnt stop writing ur story rlly helps me laugh and feel better considering im rely depressed right now_

**_Snipper the Ripper_**

_Aww._  
_You should do what you think is best it's not our decision but I support your choice._  
_I'm saying I think you should do what you think is right._  
_It was a pleasure reading._  
_D,:_  
_BYE._

**_Butch's-Girl_**

_u delete you die and i see you next week *Cracks knuckles* I'm warning you_

**_Friedseeweed_**

_ASDFGHKLALKSDJHLK! NUUUU! YOU MUST KEEP IT UP! I wanna know why Buttercup and Blaze will be the life of the party... ;-;_

**_Thanks guys, I couldn't have made this decision. And if your reading this AGAIN, Then Thanks for showing that you care...  
_**

**_Ok that's enough of the Mushy stuff, Anyways, u know what to do after reading this, so do it then..._**

**_Till Next Time..._**

**_Smiles and GUNS *XD*_**

* * *

_Sorry if any names were spelled incorrectly..._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**(Butch) **

When we got to the Puff's apartment,Blade went with Blaze to the room while I stayed with Buttercup in the living room.

"You wanna watch some TV?" Buttercup asked me in a monotone voice, while flipping through the channels. She crossed her legs while sitting down on the black couch.

I sat next to her and scooted a little bit closer. I took deep breath and faced Buttercup. She looked at me with a confused look...

"What?" She said in a annoyed voice.

"Buttercup?" I said in a whisper. Why am I so nervous all of a sudden...

"Butch if you wanna get something off your chest, go a-" I cut her off from saying the last word by crashing my lips against hers again.

I can tell I caught her by surprise, because she wasn't kissing back, but soon enough she did...

* * *

**(Blade) **

"Um...Blaze can I talk to you?" I said as I closed the door behind me and went over and sat at the edge of her bed.

"Sure. what do you want talk about?" She said sitting up in the bed.

"Um...About what happened earlier before school..." I said looking away.

"I wasn't cheating on you if that's what you're thinking."

"No, No, I just want to know who is he?"

"My Ex." She said a in shaky voice.

"Blaze...Are you going to cry?"

"Are you going to leave?" She answering my question with a question, as a tear came down her face...

* * *

**(Brick)  
**

It was about five minutes until school was over. I was sitting next to Blossy, who was ignoring me completely, which was really annoying me. I started poking her in the arm lightly.

"What?" She whispered/yelled at me. The teacher was still talking, trying to wrap up the lesson.

"I wanna talk..." I said looking over to pinky who was getting annoyed.

"Well I don't, so shush..." she said and started to ignore me again. I groaned and put my head down. This isn't over pinky...

* * *

**(Boomer) **

I gave Bubbles a kiss on the cheek, while the teacher wasn't looking. She giggled while blushing. I held her hand under the desk while she giggled some more. It was five minutes til school was over and these five felt like forever. I couldn't wait to hold and hug My Bubbly Bubbles in my arms and kiss her sweet lips.

"Boomie..." Bubbles said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned and smiled at her.

"Come on it's time to go." she said grabbing her back-pack. I must've been deep in thought for a long time. I grabbed my stuff and walked out the room with Bubbles right in front of me...

* * *

**(Buttercup) **

After we parted, I panted softly, as Butch looked deep into my eyes.

"Butch, is something wrong." I asked nervously. He shook his head and then came closer to me. I could smell his scent, he smelled like green apples. I felt my cheeks burn up.

"Buttercup?"

"Huh?" I asked shyly.

"Be my girlfriend?" He asked me. My eyes went wide. A rowdyruff asking me to be his...

"Yes." I said before I could finish my thought. I smiled and kissed him...

* * *

**(Blaze)**

I knew I probably looked pathetic and weak in front of him. I'm just glad I'm not crying hysterically. He took my hand pulled me into his chest.

"I would never leave you, I love you to much to hurt you like that." He said rubbing me on the back. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. I silently cried in his chest as he he hugged me trying to stop me from crying.

"Blaze, it's okay. I'm not going leave. I'm going to be with you." That made me feel a little better, but that didn't stop me from crying.

"Blaze, please stop crying, please. I Told I' m not going to leave you, I would never hurt you like that, I would never hurt you period." That made me stop crying and a small smile grew on my face.

I'm happy Blade knew how to cheer me up. I'm also happy that he's back and I'm in his arms...

* * *

**(Blossom) **

I swear if he doesn't leave me alone...

"Come on Pinky talk..." Brick whined. We weren't even half way down the halls yet and he's bothering me. I swear if it wasn't for this science project, we were paired up to do I would've flew off already.

"Come on Blossom say something..." Brick whined. That's it!

"What Brick! What the hell do you want! Why do you keep bothering me! Just be cause our siblings are together, doesn't mean..." Before I could finish, Brick grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close...

"Brick, w-what are you doing..." I asked as his face came close to mine...

* * *

**(Bubbles) **

Blaze had texted me that, her and Buttercup left earlier. So now I'm walking in the hallway with Boomie by side. He had his hand wrapped around my waist and was pulling me close. We were going out the front door and I saw, Natasha and Bryce. That ass, I can't believe he had the balls to cheat on Blaze, spread a lie, try to rape her and then hang around school with her.

I felt myself growl. I guess Boom heard me because, he made us walk the other way. I cooled off and Boomer whispered...

"Don't worry about him,she's with Blade now..." And Blade bet not hurt Her or its going to be the end of his life...

I felt Boomer give me kiss on the cheek, making me blush and giggling. He always knows how to cheer me up...

* * *

**(?' s)**

"Let's see how Blaze and Buttercup are when they have ears, tails, and sharp teeth. soon enough you'll be the life of the party and when that happens...I'll be right there laughing as I gloat in Victory... HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**YAY! I finished. Thx to everyone who wanted me to continue. I hope you like this little chappie. sorry for any errors, I'm doing this on a kindle because my laptop is being fix. And the Kindle does a lot of auto corrects. Damn auto correct. **

**Anyways...**

**Don't forget to review...**

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or the RRB._

_Sorry for any errors in the story._


End file.
